


Mine!

by Wolfs_Ayame



Category: Free!
Genre: Cookies, Fluff, Humor, I win, M/M, Mild Sexual Reference, Post-Canon, Sassy Haru, cookie licking, haru laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_Ayame/pseuds/Wolfs_Ayame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Haru are catching up with Sousuke and Makoto on "cheat day". Cookies are eaten and amusement ensues when Rin tries to eat the last one.</p>
<p>Based on a tumblr promt that i can't find the link to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine!

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope my attempt at humor worked! I am trying to reach out of my mushy comfort zone of over romantic smutty moments... Hope its good!

“God, I -fucking- love cheat day!” Rin excitedly exclaimed as he plucked a cookie from the plate on the table. He happily munched away at the dark chocolate ginger cookies and sipped at his coffee, enjoying the wonderful mix of spice and bitter sweetness that danced over his tongue. An appreciative hum was heard as he looked at the other two across from the table from him, his face full of innocent glee, and a few crumbs.

The two men on the other side of the table couldn’t help but burst out with laughter at the red heads child-like antics as they waited for his boyfriend to get back from the restroom.

“Dumb ass, you look like a 5 year old!” Sousuke laughed as Rin hurled a napkin at him, hitting the black haired man squarely in the face.

Makoto sat there, his large hand covering his mouth as he suppressed a giggle and glanced at his teal eyed boyfriend with a slight blush across his cheeks. Sousuke seemed to cause his heart race whenever he laughed whole heartedly, but it was even brighter when he was laughing at his best friend, who was usually making a complete ass of himself somehow.

It really made the brunet wonder, at times, how the hell the man across from him was a celebrated Olympic swimmer, or how the hell Haru dealt with the boisterous man-child. Haru was his exact opposite, so calm and reserved, his emotions so well hidden in the depths of his deep blue eyes. Rin was emotional, wore his heart on his sleeve, his lack of filter and quick to snap temper had gotten him in enough trouble for both of them.

‘Opposites do attract’ Makoto thought to himself as he shifted his attention to the quiet arrival of the other half of Rin’s crazy equation.

“Rin,” Haru said softly as he scooted closer to him, and grabbed a cookie off the platter, “you don’t get to eat them all jerk.”

Haruka took a bite and a sip of his own coffee as blue eyes peered at his boyfriend over the rim of his cup. Honestly, he was hiding a smirk of a smile on his lips, the fact that Rin made his heart flutter even like this was enough to make a hint of a blush touch his cheeks. Even when he was at his limit, the idiot was far too cute for his own good.

Of course, Makoto caught the look in Haru’s eyes and couldn’t help a bit of laughter as he shook his head. At least his best friend was happy, what more could he ask for?

Sousuke was a bit taken aback as he watched Rin devour his cookie and blinked those sleepy teal eyes in confusion, “You don’t even like sweet stuff Rin, what the hell?” He said as he lifted his own cup of coffee to take a sip.

Rin’s sanguine eyes leered at the offending questioner across from him. He tried to sit up and look all professional and shit, which brought a snicker of laughter from his boyfriend as well as Makoto, “I have to pretend to be a professional athlete and adult for a majority of the time. That means, no crap food. So excuse me if I revert to my 5 year old self every now and then!” He snarled playfully and bit in to another cookie dramatically.

A (very manly) squeak pitched through the room as Haru jabbed Rin in the ribs with his fingers, which caused the red head to sit straight up and just about spill his coffee down the front of his black hoodie.

“What the….” He swallowed his mouthful of cookie with a gulp as his free hand rubbed the offended area at his side, “What the hell Haru!?”

The dark haired swimmer inwardly smirked, his face stoic and impassive as usual. His blue eyes shifted to the side to glance at the red head who was nursing his wound by rubbing his hand over the area and pathetically whimpered curses towards his raven haired boyfriend.

“You’re loud, and that last cookie is mine.” He announced and started to reach across the table for the delectable circle of naughty carbs and sugar.

Before he could even get to the plate it was gone in an instant. He looked at the hand who held the prize, and of course, it was Rin who was proudly sitting there was a grin on his stupidly cute face, a childish glint in the ruby gaze as he waggled his eye brows suggestively.

“I win.” The red head announced before he brought the cookie to his mouth and licked his tongue across the back of it. “I claim it.”

Sousuke and Makoto just looked at each other before they turned their attention back to the little game between the two of the other men. Seriously, did they have to turn everything in to some sort of competition between the two of them? (The answer is yes, by the way.)

Haruka rolled his eyes as he huffed, lower lip in a bit of a pout and looked like he was just resigned to let the other have the damn baked good.

Without warning, Haru reached over and snatched the cookie from an unsuspecting Rin and took a bite.

Rin just blinked. He looked from his hand to Haru’s mouth, back to his hand, and once more, back to his boyfriend, who was now eating the lick claimed cookie.

“Awe, really Nanase?” Sousuke groaned as Makoto just sat there and giggled behind his hand, it was kind of reminiscent of Ren and Ran at dinner.

“Come on. You think a little spit is going to stop me Rin? I think we have done more than swap spit, and if I remember correctly, you just told me last night you like it when I swallow.” Haru said, his face completely deadpanned, not an ounce of embarrassment, or any emotion for that matter, present.

The same could not be said for the other three men at the table who just watched as Haru nibbled bites off the cookie. Rin’s jaw looked like it was going to hit the floor as he turned a shade of red that was brighter than his hair, he was completely mortified. Sousuke was doubled over with on hand on his stomach and the other a fist on the table as he laughed, it was a mix of absolute glee at how embarrassed Rin was and absolutely not needing to know about THAT sort of thing.

Poor Makoto. He had his head on the table, hands over his ears as he tried fruitlessly to erase the memory that now plagued his brain. “Need….Ear…Bleach…” He stammered as he kept his ears covered.

“Ha..H…HARU!” Rin finally stammered, his face still bright red, “You can’t just…go..oh my god…I think you killed Makoto!”

 Haru set the cookie down on the plate as he started to feel it bubble up inside of his stomach, his muscles started to quiver, he really couldn’t hold it back anymore. His shoulders shook as a hand came to his face and pure, unadulterated, laughter spilled from his mouth. Cheeks flushed pink as the soft sound of his glee filled the space of their table, his eyes even closing as his abs started to hurt from laughing so hard at the rest of them. This was not a normal thing, at least for Sousuke and Makoto to see. Normally, Rin would get all mushy about hearing Haru laugh so unabashedly, the sound something like rain on a summer afternoon, or waves crashing on the shore line, but not this time.

Nope.

Haruka was doubled over himself now as the laughter flowed from his mouth. He tried to calm himself down and took a few deep breaths before he sat up again. A tear was wiped from his cheek as he looked around the table, a smile so bright that it about blinded Sousuke, who was trying to console his traumatized boyfriend.

Blue eyes sparkled as he turned to face Rin for a moment, his smile still there, and wild like glee still dancing in the depths of azure pools, “I win.”


End file.
